


Deals

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [12]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida has an important question for the queen of Arrandell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



If Elsa had to be completely honest, this was one of the best nights of her life. It wasn't just the buzz of chocolate or the energy from dancing that made her realize it. It was the feel of Merida's hands against her own, and the matching grins that covered their faces.

When the gates had reopened, people had come from all over. Young and old alike came to see the kingdom ruled by the snow queen. Subsequently, the economy flourished, and kingdoms from all over were looking to make deals (but certainly not war) with Arrandell.

Out of all the people that she had expected to come inside, it was not Merida. When she had heard word of a royal delegate being sent from DunBroch, she had expected a stuffy, prim woman. Merida was anything but; a fire burned inside of her, and she wasn't afraid to hide it from anyone.

Not even Elsa. They had only known each for a day, and already Elsa the fire burn bright.

"I can't believe that a ball is actually fun!"

Elsa laughed. "Me too!"

"You know, I can't believe I'm asking this."

"What?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Merida merely kept dancing. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

Elsa froze. The sudden stop nearly made Merida herself trip.

"Marry you?" Elsa had to keep her jaw from falling to the floor.

"Well, yes."

Elsa shook her head. "I must decline, Merida."

"But why?"

"I don't marry someone I just met - especially not redheads."


End file.
